Stronger Love
by RosaConnor12
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is a new story… I don't really know how well this story will go but I'm taking a stab at it lol. Also let me know if the title works I couldn't think of anything else to use.**

 **Summary: Bella has changed a lot over the past two years since Edward and Jacob both dumped her. She's a YouTube sensation and is friends with a bunch of other youtubers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own twilight or any youtuber in this fic.**

 **BPOV**

 **Ever since Edward and Jacob left me I've been on my own and I've finally decided I wanted to start a YouTube channel and play video games and many other things. My dad was happy when I finally got better and we did more things together as well.**

 **I was setting up my camera to do another video when my email notifications went off. I checked to see who it was from and I was shocked when I saw it was from Markiplier**

' _Bella,_

 _I have seen your videos and I am excited to welcome you to this crazy life on YouTube. I would like to do some videos with you and some of my friends whenever you get the time. Great job so far and I hope to hear from you. -Markiplier.'_ **I was shocked that he would say this and I was also excited because he is one of my favorite YouTubers. I replied back to him and said,**

' _ **Markiplier,**_

 _ **Thank you for your support and I would gladly do a video with you and your friends. Just let me know when and if I need to travel anywhere to do this.**_

 _ **Thanks again,**_

 _ **Bella'**_

 **With that I sent the email and went ahead and started my video.**

" **Hey guys! So, today is going to be a little low key and I want your input on what to do next. Here's the options ghost hunting, song cover, or a challenge. Let me know in the comments, subscribe, like the video, and I will try and comment on your comments. Until next video later!" I ended the quick video and uploaded it since it doesn't really need any editing. Once that was done I went downstairs and ate something for lunch. As I was cleaning the dishes I heard a knock on the door and I dried my hands before answering the door. Who I saw on the other side shocked me but then I was angered.**

" **What do you want?" I asked.**

" **Bella, I came to apologize for what I did. You know I couldn't help who we end up with." Jacob said.**

" **I don't give a shit anymore Jacob. You can go and fuck your imprint for all I care." I said before trying to slam the door in his face.**

" **Bella, why won't you hear me out?" Jacob asked. I sneered at him,**

" **You don't deserve to be heard! Now leave before I call Charlie." I said threatening him. Jacob gave me a once over before turning and leaving. I sighed and closed the door once he was off my property. I went up to my room to start on some cleaning to keep my mind busy. Once all of my cleaning was done I got my pjs and started to get ready to do my nightly routine when I saw I had a lot of notifications for YouTube and my email. I checked both things and saw that a lot of people want me to have a paranormal experience and some just a challenge. I decided to go ahead and research different haunted places and see what would work for the video. Once I decided on the place I got the contact information and went to bed.**

 _ **Hey guys! So this will be Bella with a youtuber but I haven't decided which yet. Bella will definitely be friends with Markiplier and Jacksepticeye but the pairing undecided. Anyway, let me know what you think and please no comments saying I need an English degree because writing for me is for fun and I am not perfect because I do try to catch all my mistakes if I don't I'm sorry for that but like I said I'm not perfect. Review, pm, favorite, or follow me! Until next update! Oh and before I forget please help me come up with a better title or unless you like the current one but let me know.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, I've received a lot of notifications to continue this and I am excited to see where this goes. Anyway, I'm going to give some shouts outs to the people that support me with this.**

 **Matthias L. Stormcrow**

 **.duhh**

 **samantha dolton**

 **fangtastic21**

 **carynenjoysreading**

 **XxPixieVixxenxX**

 **.7334**

 **1414**

 **vampire and inuyasha lover 13**

 **Thanks guys for the support I hope to hear from y'all again!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any YouTuber mentioned in this story**

 **Chapter 2**

 **BPOV**

 **I felt some heat on my face and I slowly woke up and saw that the rare sun decided to show today. I laid in bed a little longer and savored the heat but I grabbed my phone and saw that Markiplier replied back to me saying,**

' _Bella,_

 _You don't have to travel anywhere unless you really want to but I would like it if you would come to LA and do a video with me._

 _Markiplier._

 **I thought on what he said and I decided to go to LA and probably stay. I replied to him telling him of my decision. I got up and grabbed blue jeans, a white blouse and black heels. Once I was dressed and ready for the day I logged onto my computer and bought a ticket to LA and once I was satisfied I went to make Charlie lunch and dinner for the next few weeks with directions on each dish on how to heat them up.**

 **6 hours later**

 **I am close to being done with my packing when I heard the cruise it the gravel of the drive way. I stopped packing and went downstairs and saw Charlie hanging up his police belt and gun.**

" **Hey dad, I have some news" I said once he sat down in his recliner.**

" **What's up Bells?" Charlie asked.**

" **Well, I'm going to go to LA for a week to do a video with a famous YouTuber and if I like it enough I may stay there." I told him.**

" **Ok Bells, I hope this is something that you want and you keep in touch and let me know what you decide. When are you catching your flight or driving?" Charlie asked.**

" **I'm catching my flight tomorrow morning, though I made sure to make your favorite dinners to hold you over." I told him.**

" **Alright Bells, I want you to call me when you land so I don't have to worry about it." Charlie said.**

" **I will dad, I promise." I told him and I hugged him goodnight and went up to get ready for bed.**

 **MarkPOV**

 **Today is the day that new YouTuber, Isabella comes to LA to do a video with me, Wade, Tyler, Jack, and Ethan. I'm getting ready to head to the airport to meet her for when he flight gets here.**

" **Guys, I'll be back I'm running to the airport to meet with someone." I yelled just before rushing out the door. They have no idea that I reached out to Isabella so I allowed them all to think I was emailing my mom. Once at the airport I just got a coffee and sandwich and waited for her flight to land. An hour into the wait I decided to make a sign to let her know I was there to pick her up and take her to my place.**

 **BPOV**

 **2 hours after the flight**

 **My plane just landed so I grabbed my luggage, called Charlie, and as I was walking I ran into a guy with very dark almost black hair and he was holding a sign.**

" **I'm sorry, I should've been watching where I was going" I said to him as I handed him his sign again. When I saw the name on the sign I looked back at him,**

" **Are you here to pick me up? I'm Isabella Swan" I said/asked.**

" **No problem and yes my name is Markiplier but for short it's truly Mark." Mark said. I smiled at him and followed him to his car I gasped when I saw it was a red mustang and I ran over to it and started to look at it. I heard him laughing so I just stuck my tongue out,**

" **Shush it, I love these kinds of cars!" I said to him and then once everything was put into the car I hopped into the passenger side and waited to see what will happen.**

" **So, tell me a little bit about yourself" Mark said to me. I told him my whole story expect that vampires are real.**

" **So, yea that's how I became the person I am today and I'm happy I know he never truly loved me so if he comes back I would just tell him to shove it." I told him.**

" **Well, if he does find out where you are I'll gladly kick his ass for ya." Mark said. I smiled at him even though I know he can't kick Edward's ass without getting killed.**

" **Ok, we are here! I would like to welcome you to my home and hope you find it comfortable for your stay." Mark said. I saw that it was a nice white house big but I can't wait to see what happens now. What an adventure this will be.**

 _Hey guys! So, I updated just like ya'll wanted and I'm not naming any names but Bella will feel an immediate attraction to someone in the next chapter when she meets everyone. Until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So, I saw who ya'll wanted and I'm impressed with who ya'll chose now I'm just thinking on her humanity. Now Shoutouts:**

 **Fan of HPTMIBCandPJ1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any YouTuber**

 **Chapter 3**

 **BPOV**

 **When I entered into the house I looked around and saw that it was a really nice place but also very homey. I felt something jump on me and I looked down and saw it was a Golden Retriever I laughed and started to pet her and play with her since she brought her toy with her.**

" **That's Chica" Mark said to me. I smiled at her while still petting her,**

" **She's a sweetheart" I said to him.**

" **I bet" he said and smiled at Chica and then she ran over to Mark and he picked her up and hugged her close.**

" **Mark are you back?" someone called from the other room,**

" **Yea, also with our guest" Mark answered and he started to walk into the room we heard to voice in. I followed behind since I figured he probably wanted to introduce me to everyone, now I'm still a little shy but once I know people I'm very talkative and fun to be around. When I stood next to Mark in his living room I looked at the people in it, Mark started to do introductions,**

" **Bella the guy with the blue hair is Ethan Nestor-Darling" I smiled and waved.**

" **The one with the red hat is Tyler Scheid, the tall one next to him is Wade Barnes, then bob." Mark said. I raised an eyebrow and wondered why he didn't give Bob a trait but I guess it's obvious on who he would be. I looked at Bob and he reminded me a tiny bit of Theodore from** **Alvin and the Chipmunks** **. Then lastly was the guy with green highlights in his hair,**

" **Jacksepticeye, but my real name is Seán McLoughlin." I smiled at him and reintroduced myself,**

" **I'm happy to meet you guys, my name is Isabella Swan". Once everything died down Mark disappeared so I sat down on the couch next to Seán.**

" **Bella, can you tell us a little about yourself?" Ethan asked. I nodded and took a deep breathe,**

" **Well, I'm from a small town called Forks, it's located in Washington State. I'm an only child and I still live with my dad since he doesn't mind me staying with him and I didn't want to go to college right away. My mom remarried a baseball player when I was 17 so, I moved with my dad. Once in Forks I met this family-" I broke off and took another deep breath. I may not love them anymore but it's still hard to think of them,**

" **The family wasn't any normal family, they were beautiful and had golden eyes. I dated the youngest son, Edward but on my 18th birthday they had a party for me and I didn't want it but it ended badly because Edward's older brother Jasper got into a fight with Emmett. Three days passed since that day and I haven't seen any of the Cullens but then Edward came to my house and asked me to go for a walk. I agreed but wasn't prepared for him to break up with me and then leave me in the woods knowing I would get lost." I said with anger in my voice now. I didn't realize I had everyone's attention at this point but I continued on,**

" **One of the boys from the local reservation found me hours later. I got sick from being out in the forest for hours. After that I spent a year and half just in zombie mode. I had terrible nightmares and kept waking my dad up with my screaming but soon he yelled at me and snapped me out of my depression." I paused and looked around I noticed everyone was watching me. I just continued to get it over and done with.**

" **My dad had me connect with my childhood friend, Jacob Black. For months we got along until he suddenly cut me off and didn't speak to me. At that point I started to make plans for my YouTube channel. After that my dad just stopped trying to get me to connect with people but he figured I had my reasons for hating Jacob." I stopped and Mark asked if I wanted something to drink,**

" **Do you have whisky?" I asked Mark laughed,**

" **Jack does" he said. I turned to Seán and gave him the puppy eyes,**

" **A woman after my own heart, of course I'll go get my whisky." Seán answered. I smiled as he got up and left to go and get his whisky. Once Seán came back with said drink I thanked him and we spent the rest of the day talking, trading stories, and just getting to know one another. Soon it was close to dinner time so I got up and decided to go and make us something to eat since I love to cook.**

" **Where's the kitchen?" I asked.**

" **Go through that door and on the left" Mark said.**

" **Thanks" and with that I left to go to the kitchen. The kitchen had a white and tan color scheme with all the appliances steel grey. I grabbed the ingredients for my gram's special recipe. When I was close to finishing the preparation Mark and the others came in probably wondering what I was doing.**

" **You know you don't need to cook for us right?" Mark asked. I looked up and smiled,**

" **I know but I find it calming and I love cooking." I answered him.**

" **Alright, then we get dishes" was all Mark said before he and the guys left. When I looked up I saw that Sean was still there.**

" **I have a question for you" I said to him causally,**

" **Ok shoot" he said.**

" **Why does everyone call you Jack and not by your real name?" I asked truly curious.**

" **I guess since that's my YouTube name it just stuck only very few people call me by my given name." Seán answered me. I still thought it was weird but I want to know anyhow,**

" **Can I call you Seán or is that forbidden?" I asked slightly joking. He seemed to be in thought when he smiled and answered,**

" **You can call me whatever you want." I smiled and went about finishing my meal. About ten minutes late I noticed that Seán left but I couldn't help but wonder what my life will lead to now that I no longer have to worry about the Cullens.**

 **Hey guys, so not a lot to say but review, follow, and favorite. Until next update! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here's the next update and I hope to know if anyone has any ideas for me to continue the story and see where it leads. Anyway onto the shout out to the person who has supported me so far, Matthias L. Stormcrow, thanks for the support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any YouTuber mentioned in this fic

Chapter 4

 **MPOV**

 **It's been a couple of days since Bella has come to visit us and I'm looking through games that could be played with everyone and decided that UNO was the best game since everyone likes that. I was going past Bella's room when I heard her singing, I stood outside the door and listened to her.**

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns

See you make your way through the crowd

And say hello

Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, please, don't go

And I said,

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story, baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"

But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go

And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"

Oh, oh

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said

"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby just say yes"

Oh, oh,

Oh, oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

 **I started to wonder who the song was about since I don't think Bella has a boyfriend since the last one that completely broke her heart. I walked away from her room and went to mine to start to plan out the day we should film the video because I know Bella will have to leave soon to go back with her dad if she plans on living here in LA she will need to pack. As I was getting ready to go and call everyone to the sitting room I heard a knock on my door.**

" **Come in" I said. I turned and saw Bella standing in my doorway,**

" **Hey sorry to disturb you but I wanted to talk to you about Jack." Bella told me. Motioned for her to come in and close the door just in case Jack does walk pass he won't realize we are talking about him.**

" **What's up Bells?" I asked her.**

" **I was wondering if you knew if Jack would have any interest in me" Bella told me immediately. I raised an eyebrow at her and answered,**

" **I don't know but if you want him to be interested in you be yourself and flirt a little bit. I'm actually going to be calling a meeting about what we call can play for our channels. During the game try to flirt with us and I promise you if he has any interest in you he will become possessive and will want you to be his and only his. I'll tell the others about this while Jack is out so they know what's going on." I told her. Bella smiled at me and seemed excited,**

" **Thanks Mark!" Bella said and then left my room in a hurry. I just shook my head assuming that will be a normal thing for her. I texted everyone the time the meeting will take place and then set my alarm so I wake up from my nap in time to start the meeting.**

 **2 hours later**

 **Once I was fully awake from my nap I went to the sitting room and saw everyone already there chatting away.**

" **I see you finally woke up Mark" Bella said sitting next to Wade on the couch and I noticed that Jack was glaring holes at Wade.**

" **Yep, so here's what I think we all would love to play and that would be UNO online. I think it'll be fun and we will get to see who's best at this game." I told them. I got many agreements and when Jack got up to left I hurried up and told the guys what the plan was for Bella to make Jack hers and they agreed to help. Bella thanked us and then went to do what she needed to do before the video. While everyone else was getting ready for the video I set the camera up and got ready for everyone to join in. They were going to do their area of the game in their rooms so I was in the studio waiting to start the intro for my channel.** _The actual video should be on Markiplier's channel I just forget the title of it._ **Once we finished the game we all went out to eat and then uploaded the video once it was edited. After a really long day I started to head to my room and was walking passed Bella's room when I heard her and Jack talking but seemed like an argument. I didn't interfere knowing Jack is about to make Bella his so, I just kept walking to my room and got ready for bed.**

So that's all for this chapter, the video I mentioned in the chapter is an actual video that Mark did with Jack, Bob, and Wade. Look it up it's funny but until next time! Pm, review, favorite or follow me.


End file.
